Crazy Weekend
by Golden Legacey
Summary: A story between Sam and Freddie spending the weekend together.
1. Homework Request

Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly, The Characters, or anything related to it. Only own my imagination…

This story is made by me, I get all the credit (good or bad) receive for this story.

It all started as a simple day in Seattle. People were shouting about the rushing citizens, kids were playing and talking, and people relaxing at home. Freddie Benson was not happy because he saw that he gained muscles, but the fact that he earned a 23 killstreak in Modern Warfare 2.

Freddie was a normal guy, with a strange life. Freddie's mom was VERY overprotecting, and Freddie just hated it. It made him look bad because she always want him to take these "tick baths" and things.

Last year, she said, "Honey, I got butt washing cream and super duper tick bath supreme. When you get home we'll try it out" right in front of a ton of viewers, including classmates, at iCarly

iCarly is a web based show including Samantha Pukket (or Sam), Carly Shay, and the awesome Freddie Benson. More than 500,000 people watch it every week, so you can't say it's not popular, but seeing that EVERYONE watch it, it's more than a hassle to keep a smile.

Anyway, Freddie loved Carly, but he developed new feelings towards Sam. He thinks he's out of his mind, knowing that he likes Sam.

Sam is well… basically a bully, but she loves her meats. Sam isn't really the "Dating" type, but it is a nice thought. Sam herself likes Freddie, but she keeps denying it every time she looks at his face. She also kissed him on a stairwell and admitted she kissed him on accident, but she wished she hadn't kissed him in the first place.

Freddie was on his way to a 30 killstreak when a phone ranged. He looked away for moment, and his controller vibrated, telling him he died. He was furious but went for the phone.

"HELLO,"

"Yo what's your problem flapjack?" Sam asked

"You made me die..."

"Oh goody, anyway I was wondering I could copy your homework?"

"No, and why didn't you do it, it was very simple?"

"I not asking, I'm demanding, and what kind of question is that, I'm Sam remember?"

"Alright I'm on my way," Freddie hanged up the phone and grabbed his homework. He then proceeded out the door. He then remembered something.

"Crap!" He forgot to quit the game. He ran back inside to find a statistics screen and the kills and deaths.

"I'm now a noob again…" he mumbled.

Back at Carly's loft, Sam was hunting through the refrigerator to find meat. She only found vegetables, hot sauce, and some bread. She was desperate, so she made a carrot sandwich with hot sauce on it. Carly came in to see Sam stuffing the sandwich down her throat.

"You know, you're going to kill yourself if you swallow it whole in one bite."

Sam, being ignorant did it anyway.

"Nice to know," Sam said. They discussed about what to do on iCarly tomorrow when Freddie came in. Sam looked at him with disgust.

"What, like what you see?"

"You must be paranoid if you think I like you," She then insulted him multiple times after that.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Well one: you're an easy target to pick on. Two: you never defend yourself with comebacks and stuff. And three: Its fun."

"Nice to know, now here is the answers" Freddie hander her the paper and left when she said "Can I stay at your place, Spencer is picking Carly up and I don't want to stay at my place."

He thought a while and said ok.

"Today?"

"No tomorrow. And don't say anything to anyone loser!"

And so it was a date…

**A/N: I know, not very catching at first or very long, but that's because it's the intro. If you like it, Review it. If you don't, Review it. Later people.**


	2. Get It Right

**Well, I got reviews which is good for me. Yes I will continue the story, no, i'm not promising you to update super quick. Update times for me is 1 – 2 weeks (Maybe 3 – 7 days). Anyway, lets continue with the story...**

_**Day 1**_ Friday Morning

Freddie woke up unaware he invited Sam. He don't even remember what happened yesterday. I told you what Freddie thought what happened, but here's what really happened...

_**Rewind**_ _Yesterday Afternoon_

Freddie was playing Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He was on his way to a 15 Killstreak when he heard his mom called him...

"FREDDIE!" Her scream penetrated his new, sound proof, earphones (Definition for sound proof: Unable to hear your surroundings)

"WHAT!"

"TIME TO TAKE YOUR PILLS" Freddie was on medication for a type of disease, well a minor disease...

"FINE! LET ME KILL THIS SON OF A GUN!" Freddie headshoted his enemy, Forrealizles103.

"Heh that's what you get." The match ended after the that. He turned off his Xbox 360 and headed downstairs.

Marissa, Freddie's overprotective mom, accidentally switch the pills around to these pills that has an effect of memory loss. (**A/N _Typical lol)_**

Freddie swallowed the pill when Sam called.

"Hello?"

"Ya Fredweeb? I gotta stay with you. Long story, don't wanna explain."

"Well let me think about my answer... how about-"

The pills took effect and triggered another side effect, which has the effect of love (Unknown symptom called Triollous. And yes, it's made up.).

"How about yes."

"What, you actually let me stay dork?"

"Yes..." He actually whispered "baby" but his response was really quiet so she diddn't hear it.

"Ok then, don't tell this to anyone"

"You have my word"...

_**Back at Day 1**_

The side effects wore off so he only remembers (slightly) what happened between him and the game.

It wasn't until 1:21 pm until he got the news of Sam being invited.

Carly called him, and boy he didn't take this news lightly...

"WHAT!"

"Don't scream please, you know you invited her, you're the one who told her she can come."

"I don't..." He then went downstairs to discover the pills he had yesterday.

"Carly, you have a profession of medicine. Do you know what "Profinity" is?"

"Yeah, it's used for measles and bumps. It's side effects are: Memory Loss, Triollous, Heartburn, and if not used correctly you get chicken pox."

"That's dumb, how can you get chicken pox?"

"Dunno. Anyway I think you suffered from Memory Loss and Triollous."

"Thanks, bye carls." He then hanged up and sit down in his favorite chair, and played his favorite game: Saints Row 2.

It helped him calm down for one moment, then he proceeded crying. That was when Sam came in the door. It appeared she pick-locked her way in and sneaked past Marissa.

"Wow, you're pathetic." He stopped crying, looked at Sam, and cried again.

"I rather be a hobo than go through this tourtue..."

**Next Chapter is really when the fun begins, but you gotta stick around and see how it goes :) and I guess I should've put more effort into this chapter, but I wanted to be more suspenseful. Yes, it may not be the best "omg what is gonna happen next?" but it is pretty decent...**


End file.
